


i will always think upon the way i wanted you

by spirithouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: Sometime between walking into the living room, laying his head down on Minghao’s lap, and Minghao criticizing some drama on TV, Junhui had a Thought.





	i will always think upon the way i wanted you

 

Sometime between walking into the living room, laying his head down on Minghao’s lap, and Minghao criticizing some drama on TV, Junhui had a Thought.

 

It wasn't a new Thought or a surprising one. Junhui frequently had this Thought and it often came up with no prompting. He could be asking Minghao what time it was, texting him a silly meme, or accidentally kicking him in bed when the Thought came. 

 

The Thought always started as a Feeling. A warm, comforting pressure began in the middle of Junhui’s chest before spreading out into the rest of his limbs. The tips of his fingers tingled with tiny static, he was more hyper aware of his shy heart beats, and a dusty blush was permanently painted over his cheeks. 

 

Happiness and fondness rolled into a ball inside him, and with it, every time, came the Thought.

 

“Baby.”

 

The drama had switched over to a commercial, but Minghao’s attention still stayed on the screen. “Hm?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“Okay,” Minghao said, sparing only a quick glance at a now scowling Junhui. 

 

He leaned up and turned around so he could face Minghao properly. The other continued to look at the TV, his drama resuming. “No, I like you,” Junhui stressed.

 

“I know you like me, that’s why I’m with you. And I like--” 

 

“Stop trying to be funny. You don’t get it,” Junhui huffed, hands cupping Minghao’s cheeks and pushing them forward until his lips slightly puckered. The tip of Minghao’s nose and his lips were a deep rose color from the hot cocoa he finished drinking minutes ago. His hair was a Two Days Without Brushing wreck, and his eyes dewy and the purest brown Junhui had ever seen them. Minghao was absolutely adorable and Junhui was extremely sweet on him.  

 

Junhui pushed Minghao’s cheeks a little more. “I really, really like you and I still find it very weird that we were able to meet, and that somehow, for some reason, you like me, too.”  Junhui wasn’t always a sap, but it was the right time of night and year that he could potentially start tearing up if he dwelled on the Thought too long. 

 

Minghao covered Junhui’s hands with his own, and kept holding them as he sat them on his lap. If Junhui peered closely enough, he could see another star-filled galaxy behind Minghao’s smile. 

 

“I really, really like you, too, and I think it’s amazing  _ you _ like me back,” Minghao responded, stroking Junhui’s hands. “If we’re gonna be really deep about this, I think maybe we were always meant to find each other.” 

 

“ . . . I’m really emotional right now, can you kiss me?” An explosion of fireworks and love erupted from Junhui’s being, and while he wasn’t actually crying, his body shook like it was. 

 

Minghao leaned forward, still smiling, still holding Junhui’s hands. “I’d love to.” 

 

 


End file.
